


Kiss it Better

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Complete, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy wants to help Robbie adjust to the S.H.I.E.L.D team. He's making mistakes expressing his feelings but luckily, she'll let him kiss it better.





	1. Take me back

**Author's Note:**

> One part of Robbie and Daisy's relationship, that I love writing about, is how they go from friends to more than friends. This is just one way it could have happened :)
> 
> Thank you @quakerider-hell (tumblr)/ holiday helen, for giving me dispensation to use "cariño" as a term of endearment and helping overall :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is still adjusting to being part of the S.H.I.E.L.D team and is taking it out on Daisy. Will she forgive him?

Daisy Johnson was officially back at S.H.I.E.L.D, trying her best to not rock the boat and she’d been nailing it so far. Ever since her conversation with Director Mace at Senator Nadeer’s hearing, she’d built a rapport with him. He meant well for the team, weird color-coded shit and all.

Robbie Reyes though, was another story. 

After he fucked up at the prison, they weren’t sure what would happen so she’d begged Agent Coulson to find a way to bring him on as a consultant. After all, they’d hired _her_ on and she had tried to hack the place. Surprisingly Director Mace was on board, saying they needed as much help as possible behind the scenes, so S.H.I.E.L.D could look better to the public.

But did Robbie seem grateful? Of course not.

He glowered at her any chance he got, rebuffing all attempts to include him. The others didn’t seem to mind his distance, but she did. They'd been through so much together, and she thought they were at least friends.

She wanted to hash things out before she and Robbie went their separate ways on upcoming missions. God knows returning was never promised.

It was after dinner, and everyone had piled into one of the common areas to watch a movie. Robbie wasn’t interested and was returning to his room, so Daisy decided to follow him.

“Robbie!” she called out, and she could actually see the irritation roll over him as he heard her voice. Well, too fucking bad.

Bounding up, she grasped his hand so he couldn’t leave.

“Let me walk you to your room,” she smiled deviously, knowing he wouldn’t cause a scene.

“What do you want?’ he asked rudely, though he didn't let go of her hand.

“Nothing,” she replied, enjoying him being so close. He clenched his jaw and kept looking straight ahead and Daisy had the urge to kiss his displeasure away.

They finally reached his room, and she could tell he was waiting for her to excuse herself. He clearly didn’t know her.

“Aren’t you going to get in?” she asked innocently.

He opened the door, and she strolled in like she was invited. That was one good thing about all the shit she’d been through. She really didn’t give a fuck any more.

~

Robbie had no idea what game Daisy was playing, but he was getting more and more irritated.

In his eyes, she was a fraud and a liar. When they met, he genuinely thought she was on her own and didn’t have anyone. It didn’t take 10 minutes with her S.H.I.E.L.D coworkers to realize that they were her family and wanted her back. What shit was she playing at? And to put his brother’s well-being in danger? He preferred working alone but now he was stuck with S.H.I.E.L.D, all because of fucking her.

He conveniently ignored how his heart would start racing when he saw her and when she was near, he had the urge to kiss her senseless. Or when she touched him, like now, he thought about touching her all over.

He shrugged her hand off, suddenly feeling angry. He had a flood of emotions that he thought were long gone, and it was her fault.

“What the fuck is your problem with me?” she asked, incredulously, when he pushed her hand away.

“Why are you always touching me and following me around?” he shot back, enjoying the way her face fell.

“I don’t _follow you around,_ ” her voice hitched as she spoke, and he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

“Yes, you do,” he snarled, “You have people who would die for you, and you’re always blowing them off to run after me.” Her face crumpled but instead of backing down, she stepped closer to him.

“I run after you because you shut me out, ” she accused, suddenly realizing that _this_ was what really bothering her. She wasn't prepared for what he would say next.

“I shut you out because I don’t want anything to do with you.” And Robbie knew he was wrong as the words were coming out, but it was too late.

Daisy recoiled as if she’d been hit. Her eyes filled with tears, and after a long moment, she stalked out his room, slamming the door.

Robbie exhaled. He only wanted to keep her at a distance, so he could untangle his emotions, but he dragged her in them and hurt her badly instead. 

~

Daisy returned to her quarters and cried for the rest of the night. Robbie couldn't sleep, wondering how to make amends.

~

The next morning at breakfast Robbie immediately looked for Daisy and his heart sank when he saw how detached she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was playing with her food, ignoring everyone. He was deciding whether to go to her when she suddenly stood up from the table and exited the cafeteria.

He followed.

And it was as if she sensed he was behind because she was walking faster, back to her room.

He caught up with her before she could open the door.

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” was all he could think to say, knowing those words were inadequate.

“Fuck you,” she snapped at him, and he welcomed her anger.

Her door was unlocked, like always, and he opened ushering her in before closing the door.

“I’m sorry, ” he repeated, closing in on her.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” she was openly crying now.

“I know,” he replied, rubbing her back the way he used to do Gabe’s. "I'm sorry."

He sat them down on Daisy’s couch and after hesitating, he pulled her into his lap. He couldn't remember the last time he touched someone other than Gabe, but he'd be damned if she was crying and he did nothing. If she shrugged him off like he did to her, well, she would have had every right.

But she didn't. She snuggled into him like it was the most natural thing in the world and Robbie's eyes watered realizing that she still trusted him even though he caused her pain. He discreetly wiped his eyes.

She always believed the best of him, even when he was at his worst. 

“I’m coming by tonight,” Robbie told her, as he played with her hair, the dark strands flowing through his fingers. “I need to start making things right.”

“You didn’t really do anything wrong,” Daisy was speaking into his neck. “You can’t help how you feel.”

Robbie pulled her to face him. “I feel a lot of things, and I’m not good at explaining them. But - I need you. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

It wasn't the smoothest apology, but Robbie was honest and meant it.

Daisy regarded him silently, her dark eyes searching his, and he gazed steadily back. Sighing, she rested her head back on his chest.

“Sorry I don’t respect your personal space,” she mumbled. “I’ll try to be better." Robbie was momentarily speechless that she would even think to apologize. 

“Nah, don't worry about personal space,” Robbie kissed her forehead, needing her to know that she wasn't ever a problem. “I need you near me. Didn't realize it till now.”

Holding and kissing her felt so familiar, like he'd done it before in past life and was only now remembering. “So…what are we calling this?” he continued, almost shyly.

“I’d say we’re...really good friends?” Daisy responded, unsure what to say. “What do you think?”

Robbie felt disappointed but kept quiet. She probably wasn’t over her last relationship and he sure as hell wasn't boyfriend material. Maybe it was for the best.

“Whatever keeps you with me is fine,” he murmured, trailing his fingers on her face. “But just so we’re clear,” he kissed her hair and pulled her closer. “You’re not allowed to sit on anyone else’s lap. ” 

“Well, you’re not allowed to kiss anyone else,” Daisy countered, playing with his hand.

“Won’t be a problem _cariño_.” Robbie didn’t miss the way she blushed, and tilting her face to his, he gazed into her eyes. “As long as I can kiss you?” And Robbie Reyes actually held his breath as he waited for her response.

She smiled and leaned up to him savoring being in his arms and feeling his lips against hers. He was tender, and it felt like coming home.

But what started out sweetly, quickly turned heated. She moaned into his mouth, and he took advantage of the opening to kiss her thoroughly, just like how he wanted to fuck her. She could feel his hardness and soon they were both pulling each other’s clothes off, in a frantic search for skin.

“Do you have a condom?” Daisy gasped.

“Shit, no,” Robbie swore. And at that precise moment, a reminder for her morning meeting went off.

“Dammit!” she exclaimed, disappointed. “We have the team meeting with Director Mace in a bit. It’s mandatory.” She untangled herself from him and darted away to get ready.

Sighing, Robbie got up and fixed himself.

He had a sneaking suspicion that this _good friends_ situation with Daisy was going to be really hard on him, in more ways than one.

~


	2. What are you willing to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this story because I wanted Robbie and Daisy to get together :)

_Later that night_  
~

Daisy was anxiously checking the time when her door rattled open. Finally, Robbie was here. She was walking on air after their morning interlude and learning what _cariño_ meant. When she asked Yo-yo at lunch, both she and Mack did a double take. 

"Is it _bad_ ?" Daisy asked.

"No, it's perfect," Mack smiled, and after they explained the meaning Daisy agreed that yes, it was perfect.

He was coming through the door now, and she ran up to welcome him in with a grin, only to be greeted by his frown.

“Why is your room unlocked?” he stalked in and locked the door behind him firmly, with no greeting.

“I knew you were coming,” she explained, trying – and failing- to not be disappointed by his tone.

“You’re in night clothes.” Robbie unzipped his jacket and tossed it on her couch before turning to face her.

“It _is_ night time,” she tried to joke.

“Anyone could walk in,” Robbie continued. “Suppose I was an intruder?”

“Well, if this secret, highly secured Base can’t keep an intruder out…” she trailed off when she saw Robbie's face. He was not amused.

“There can be intruders _from_ here. You should always keep your door locked,” he instructed. “And I don’t care about your powers,” he added when she started to protest.

“I knew _you_ were coming!” Daisy was exasperated now, crossing her arms, thoughts of a special night disintegrating.

It had been a long day, and she’d spent every minute of it thinking about him and counting down the time to see him again. _Of course_ he would show up in a mood. Why was she surprised?

She nervously adjusted her top, wondering if he liked her outfit. She was wearing a black tank and shorts; the fact that they were matching made it her nicest set. She’d changed a couple times and had actually thought about ordering some sexier things for bed. It all felt so stupid now, under the weight of his disapproving gaze and the bright overhead light.

~

Robbie softened when he saw her defensive posture. He was fucking up again.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” he amended his tone. He was looking carefully at her now and didn't miss the way she was closed off to him.

“Thank you for your concern,” Daisy said dully as she went to sit on her bed, and inspected the dark grey carpet, avoiding his eyes.

He followed her gaze to the floor, appreciating the way her shorts showed off her thighs and her bare legs. Why was he lecturing her again?

Sighing, he walked over and sat next to her, not liking how she stiffened. It was such a contrast to that morning when she was nestled in him; he needed that warmth and closeness back.

“Sorry, _cariño ,_ " He moved closer to her, taking her hand. Her palm was calloused like his and oddly, he felt a surge of pride.

“Sorry for what,” she muttered, looking up at the ceiling, anywhere but at him.

“For not knowing how to do this,” he responded. She was still so distant and he didn't know how to bring her back. He had a troubling thought. “Suppose I can't be the person you want?” He was grappling with too much- the demon in him, taking care of his brother, keeping it all together. Maybe this was a bad idea, and they should kill it before it started.

But then she turned to him, her dark eyes searching his face, seeing too much. They held each other's gaze for a long moment.

“I don’t want you to be different.” she finally said, clasping her other hand on his. “I want _you."_

She fell silent again, her dark hair spilling over her face, hiding her expression. When she looked back up, her eyes were shining with unshed tears and Robbie pulled her. _This_ is what he could always do, hold her close.

“I – ahh- thought you would be happier to see me,” Daisy’s confessed softly. 

"You're my happiness, " he squeezed her hand."I don't think I can ever be apart from you." 

"It doesn't feel that way," Daisy admitted.

They were both quiet, and as he replayed her words, he knew he had to be honest and pray for her mercy.

“I used to not feel anything,” he said. “When I’m with you, though,” he kissed her hair. “I feel too much and I don’t handle it well. Help me try? Please? ” He nuzzled her face, loving how she fit him perfectly.

“Okay,” she conceded. “But can you kiss me hello before yelling?”

Robbie made a decision then; that being confused about his feelings was no excuse to be careless with hers. He exhaled. "I don't deserve you." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Daisy soothed. "Don't worry."

Robbie hugged her, breathing in her scent and feeling her softness.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "It's not okay. You deserve everything good." He kissed her forehead and her cheek.

"Well, you should kiss me better than that," she smirked.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, once, twice.

"That better?" he smiled against her mouth.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him back, slipping her tongue against his. His hands trailed to her nipples and soon they were breathing heavily.

"That's a start," she breathed. "Let's go to bed."

She untangled herself from Robbie, slipping off her shorts while Robbie undressed.

"You sure?" he suddenly asked, needing to know she was certain. She responded by peeling off her tank and panties. 

The lone window was open, and her perfect body gleamed in the moonlight. She was so stunning, and he felt an ache in his chest that she would share herself with him.

He feathered kisses on her lips, her neck and the hollow by her collarbone. It was sweet but then he found a sensitive spot by her earlobe that made her breathing ragged. Seeing her turned on inflamed him, but this night was for her. 

His fingers trailed her breasts, down her ribcage, to that delicious place between her thighs and she moaned. He dipped a finger in her, shivering at how wet she was for him.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he whispered in her ear. “Show me what you like, Dais.” 

She covered his hand with hers, and slowly moved his finger in and out and then gently over her clit.

“Add another one,” her voice was husky with need. “When I’m thinking about you at night, that’s what I do.”

“Fuck, Daisy,” Robbie felt his cock get harder at her words. “I'm yours. Call me whenever you need it.” He wanted the night to be sweet, but he was losing control. The urge to cover her body with his and fuck her hard was increasing.

He added another finger and she was moaning, showing him how to touch her. He was sucking on the spot by her neck and when he bit her, she cried out, coming all over his hand. He kissed her face and lips while she rode the waves of pleasure, and Robbie knew he was the luckiest man to see her like this.

 _I love you,_ he thought.

She opened her eyes, smiling like she divined his thoughts. He smiled back, almost lost in her eyes when using her strength, she suddenly flipped him on his back so she could gracefully straddle him. And Robbie Reyes actually laughed at being manhandled in bed.

They were up for the rest of the night; it was sometimes sweet, certainly scorching but always loving.

~

“We might have to revise what we’re calling this,” Daisy’s voice was hoarse as she mapped the freckles on Robbie’s face. 

His eyes were sleepy but warm as he looked at her. Her face and neck were a vivid red from his facial hair and he wondered if he should start shaving.

“Call it what you want,” he decisively kissed her. “Just know you’re mine.”

They both agreed on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are much appreciated!


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is thanks to @modern-victoria who is always so inspiring :) Thanks, holiday helen for proofreading and help with Spanish!

~

Robbie didn’t want to go while Daisy was sleeping, but his early morning training was with May and she had zero tolerance for tardiness.

Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her goodbye and then sent a quick text so she’d know why he left. His gaze lingered on her before he closed the door shut. The agitation that was constantly under his skin was soothed and he felt energized. 

Despite his lack of sleep, he and May had a productive sparring session, and if she noticed marks on his neck she didn’t comment on it.

He’d showered after that, and when he saw Daisy hadn’t responded, he went looking for her at breakfast.

She was with her friends, but off to herself, as Yo-Yo and Mack were on one side of the table with Fitz and Jemma on the other.

He smiled and slid into the seat next to her, touching her hand. She jumped at the contact.

“Morning _cariño_ ,” he murmured, and he resisted the urge to lean in for a kiss. The chatter at the table died and everyone looked expectantly while Daisy scowled at them.

“Morning Robbie!” Jemma was the first to speak, beaming at him. She turned to Fitz. “We need to get that thing in the lab. For Director Mace. Right now.”

“What? We don’t have anyth - _oof!_ \- okay, sure!” and when Jemma scrambled up from the table, Fitz was right behind her rubbing his shin, with Yo-Yo and Mack following.

“Hey Robbie,” Yo-yo smiled slyly, eyeing how he and Daisy had matching bruises on their necks. So this is why Daisy was so evasive. “Bye _cariiiño!_ ” she teased.

They left after that, with only Robbie and Daisy remaining at the table. Robbie moved in closer, and Daisy felt suddenly shy. Suppose people saw?

“You okay?” he asked, fixing an errant strand of hair that fell across her face.

“Yep,” she answered, even as she scanned the cafeteria to see if anyone was watching.

Robbie shot her a questioning look. They’d been through so much together; he knew when she was lying.

Daisy sighed.

“No, not really,” she admitted. “I , um, was upset that you left.” She glanced down when Robbie squeezed her hand. “But then I saw your text and I felt silly,” she continued. “What are we doing? I don’t know what we’re doing.”

“I love you,” Robbie replied, and he had no idea the words were coming out till he uttered them.

Daisy’s mouth dropped open comically.

“I’m sorry that I’m telling you this here,” Robbie continued. “But whatever you want to do or decide, just know I love you.” He finished with a squeeze of her hand, wishing he could kiss her.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Daisy stammered, then fell silent.

“Well, say _something_!” Jemma’s voice rang out.

Startled, Robbie and Daisy glanced up to see Jemma goggling at them with Yo-yo looking on expectantly. Fitz and Mack had the decency to look apologetic.

“We forgot our badges on the table,” Yo-Yo explained. “You know how Mace gets with those lanyards.”

“And we didn’t want to interrupt,” Jemma added. “But I find a declaration of love over breakfast to be _quite_ romantic!”

“Even if it’s in the cafeteria,” Fitz chimed in.

“Fitz!” everyone exclaimed while Daisy laughed, and Robbie actually blushed.

“What? He said so himself,” Fitz defended himself. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, mate. At least you’re not trapped at the bottom of the sea waiting to die.”

“We’re going to take these and go,” Mack quickly grabbed the missing lanyards and walked away with Yo-Yo. Fitz had to pull Jemma off.

“Trapped at the bottom of the sea?” Robbie turned back to Daisy, confused

“It’s a long story,” Daisy smiled at him, feeling lighthearted. This was family, and Robbie was part of it. “Come by tonight and I’ll tell you.” She sneaked a peck on his cheek.

So Robbie went over that night, and every night after that. 

~

Daisy told him stories about the team and he found out about friends who left, some by choice or those taken by fate. And Daisy realized that yes, she loved him too. She kept waiting for the perfect time to tell him but it never seemed right.

Then one day, they were all going to a team meeting- Director Mace was unveiling a new team slogan- and while everyone was groaning, Robbie genuinely wanted to see what it was about.

“Mace really cares,” Robbie commented. “Nothing wrong with trying something new.”

“I love you,” Daisy said, looking up at him. She’d said it plainly like it was part of their conversation about meetings and organizational change.

“I hope it isn’t too long” Robbie didn’t catch what she said. “I get bored just sitting.”

“I hope so too,” Daisy agreed quickly, glad he didn’t catch her slip of tongue.

“Wait, did you just say _I love you_ ?” Robbie stopped to stare at her, bumping into Mack who was right behind.

“No, no, no. I said _I hope so, too_ ” Daisy backpedaled.

“She said it, man, I heard her,” Mack spoke up. Yo-Yo and Daisy punched him on the shoulder. “ _What?_ I keep saying we guys have to stick together!”

They were now outside the conference room for their meeting. Agents Coulson and May were already there, and Director Mace was getting coffee for everyone. Robbie stood to the side to let Daisy enter the room before him.

“ _Te amo, cariño."_ Robbie's mouth curved into a slow grin and Daisy knew she was busted.

“I love you too, babe,” she kissed him softly, and when the team started cheering, he kissed her back.

He and Daisy had been through a lot, but no matter what may occur, they'd always kiss it better,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the ending! I wanted the team there and a 'happily ever after' vibe. Because why not! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I always head cannon Robbie and Daisy to be very affectionate (physically!) no matter the story or the universe :) Let me know what you think. Kudos and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
